Potyczka Orihime
| konflikt = Opowieść Zaginionego Agenta | data = | miejsce = Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik =*Orihime Inoue konfrontuje się z Moe Shishigawarą. *Orihime zostaje przecięta przez Shūkurō Tsukishimę, ale nie ma żadnych obrażeń. | uczestnicy =*Orihime Inoue *Moe Shishigawara *Shūkurō Tsukishima *Yasutora Sado *Ichigo Kurosaki }} Potyczka Orihime jest momentem, kiedy Orihime konfrontuje się z Tsukishimą. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Moe pojawia się za Orihime Orihime przychodzi pod dom Sado i mówi sobie, że Ichigo nie zjawił się dzisiaj w szkole, a chleb, który zostawiła dla Chada, zniknął. Nagle pojawia się koło niej chłopak przedstawiający się jako Shishigawara i pyta, czy mogłaby łaskawie umrzeć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 437, strony 18-19 Konfrontacja z Tsukishimą Shishigawara chce zabić Orihime. Mówi sobie w myślach, że w walce najważniejsze jest przygotowanie. Postanawia, że kiedy Inoue odwróci twarz, walnie ją pięścią. Przygotowuje się do ataku, lecz kiedy dziewczyna odwraca twarz, chłopak jest zauroczony. Zastanawia się, czy taka piękność może być człowiekiem. Mówi sobie, że jego receptory musiały się wyłączyć, bo dawno nie widział dziewczyny. Orihime pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, bo wyglądało jakby spadł z nieba. Chłopak próbuje na nią spojrzeć, ale przeprasza Tsukishimę, że nie jest w stanie wykonać tego zadania. Mówi sobie, że jeśli nie wykona tego zadania, nie będzie mężczyzną. Pyta się Inoue, czy jest gotowa, bo Shishigawara zamierza ją załatwić. Kiedy Orihime nie wie o co chodzi, on tłumaczy, że zamierza ją zabić, tak jak czterookiego. Dziewczyna pyta się, czy to on zaatakował Uryū. Chłopak dziwi się, że jej aura całkowicie się zmieniła i postanawia z nią walczyć. Kiedy dziewczyna mówi mu aby odpowiedział, on mówi, że fakt, że o tym wspomniał, nie jest wystarczającym dowodem. Orihime pyta go skąd jest. Chłopak odpowiada, że jej twarz jest olśniewająca, ale nie jest zbyt bystra i jeśli będzie chciała się tego dowiedzieć musi go pokonać. Po chwili za Inoue pojawia się mężczyzna z książką w ręku i mówi, że już wystarczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strony 10-18 thumb|right|190px|Orihime powstrzymuje Tsukishimę Pod domem Sado zjawia się Tsukishima. Jego podwładny krzyczy na niego, że sam dałby sobie z nią radę. Postanawia ją zaatakować, lecz mężczyzna każe mu iść do domu. Chłopak mówi, że jako jego podwładny nie może się wycofać. Tsukishima mówi, że przecież powiedział, żeby chłopak już poszedł i pyta się co on jeszcze tutaj robi. Następnie zamienia przy pomocy Fullbringu zakładkę z książki w miecz. Orihime pyta się go czy to Zanpakutō. Tsukishima odpowiada, że to Fullbring zwany Book of the End. Mówi, że teraz zamierza zająć się tym chłopakiem. Inoue staje przed Shishigawarą i mówi, że jeśli on jest tym, który zaatakował Uryū, nie może pozwolić mu odejść.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 439, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Tsukishima wbija miecz w Orihime Pod domem Orihime, Shishigawara mówi, aby odpuściła, bo Tsukishima jest poważny. Dziewczyna mówi aby był cicho, bo nie robi tego dla niego. Inoue zastanawia się jakiego ataku użyć. Kiedy mężczyzna się odwraca, używa Santen Kesshun, lecz ten pojawia się z tyłu i mieczem przebija jej pierś.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 4-7 Następstwa thumb|right|190px|Orihime odzyskuje świadomość Kiedy Chad i Ichigo docierają, Inoue siedzi na ziemi. Dziewczyna zastanawia się dlaczego nie jest ranna, przecież czuła jak ostrze przechodzi przez jej ciało. Koledzy pytają się czy wszystko w porządku, a ona pyta się co tu robią. Ichigo mówi, że Chad poczuł coś dziwnego z jej Reiatsu. Orihime mówi, że to pewnie przez to, że zabolał ją brzuch. Sado twierdzi, że czuje Reiatsu kogoś jeszcze i pyta kto to był. Orihime odpowiada, że spotkała się z przyjacielem i po tym jak się pożegnali rozbolał ją brzuch. Mówi, że jeśli coś się jej przytrafi z pewnością im powie. Inoue zastanawia się dlaczego nazwała go przyjacielem i czy tak naprawdę przeciął ją mieczem. Sado mówi Ichigo, że później zadzwoni do Orihime.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 440, strony 9-16 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia